


May I have your hand in this dance?

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, a little bit of non-con-ish happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story i wrote for someone i knew once. also for some reason the color won't kick in so all you get is black text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have your hand in this dance?

Your name is Vriska Serket and you go to your typical day at highschool. You’re not great at doing your grades very well academically, but you are quite a good athletic. You are not the most popular girl in school, though. It probably has something to do with the fact that you either alienate your support before half the first school year had passed for you, and just the fact that you’re a mean person in general. But you know what? You’re trying to change, because there is one person that you’re incredibly, desperately in love with to the point you feel sorry for mocking people in love when you were just a Freshman. Ironically, it was the most popular girl in school, and your once-best friend, Terezi Pyrope.

It was unfair, to fall in love with a girl, you had decided at first. You’re only human, and surely people would think it was weird for you to do such a thing. The world was changing of course, and people were becoming accepting of certain things, but not so much in the heart of somewhere in the middle of the country. There were still firmly planted ideas in people’s heads, about which gender should do what in terms of status quos, like love. But still, you’ve mulled over it forever.

There’s no such thing as a ‘phase’ when it comes to love. You can’t just fall in love with someone for so long and have it considered a phase or ‘something someone will get over’ as those who opposed same-sex romance. 

You had already freaked out about it.

But it still changed nothing. How you felt...

Everything about Terezi is insanely amazing, even if you could never describe it in words. Even if you two were opposites in every single way--the girl had bright red hair with clear light hazel-colored eyes that looked grazed over and the palest skin you had ever seen. You on the other hand had long midnight black hair with chocolate-colored skin. You also have freckles with light blue eyes. 

She was a little on the short side, while you were kind of really tall.

You miss the way she would smile at you like you were the only person who could understand her, more than anyone else in the world. Even her mother. 

You sigh, thoughts turning to when she would laugh with you, when she and you would work together on projects. You remember when she would sit next to you, and go to places with you. You remember all these things, and now...it’s like she’s never even liked you at all.

To be honest, you could see why.

Maybe if you told her that you had those...mental problems and went to see a doctor to clear it all up, even being on pills and all, maybe she’d want to talk to you again. She’d think that it wasn’t like you would have done it if you were ‘normal’. Or just think you really were a nutcase who she had the misfortune of associating with. Really, if you could, you’d take back pushing Aradia in front of a bus ‘by accident’, nearly killing her. Luckily she made a full recovery, and seemed more lively--it was probably the near-death experience. Then there was pushing Tavros down those stairs when you thought he was being too much of a chicken and wouldn’t hang with some questionable people you used to go around.

You ... used to do a lot of questionable things, actually.

You don’t live with your mother anymore, who was an infamous drug peddler who got caught and after she did, Terezi had said out loud, “Didn’t know it ran in the family.”

You try not to think about it too much. Or about how far she would test to make sure those drugs were working. Your mother would slip it in your drink, or your food. Your aunt, Mindfang, was livid when she found out this all happened. You’re living with her now, but you insisted on going to the same school, even though it’s a few miles away from where you live now. You have a cousin named Aranea Serket, who’s Mindfang’s daughter, but she’s busy being in college, so you never really talk to her. 

You used to have a really good friend named Kanaya, but suddenly she just stopped talking to you and wouldn’t explain why. You guessed it was because of what you did.

The problem is, you shouldn’t dwell on this, or you just remember how lonely you are. 

You hear the teacher call Terezi to the front of the class to recite lines from the book you’re all reading. It’s from the beginning, just on page one, “He is a dark-skinned gypsy in aspect .... / Some people might suspect him of a degree of under-bred pride; I have a sympathetic cord within that tells me it is nothing of the sort...”

She stops and her ‘sightless’ gaze falls upon you.

Oh yeah, you two obviously share the same classes together. It was only in this year, the final one, that you two have had your bonds broken. She is in the top classes, and you are only there because you had asked to be put in these classes. You used to sit next to her, but she asked for her seat to be moved elsewhere.

It was really tearing you apart.

You can’t help but stare back at her, knowing her pause was intentional. She knew you were staring at her. Yeah she was blind, but she had synthesia. It wasn’t perfect, but she could memorize at the very least where things were by color. You couldn’t take your eyes away, and she frowned before she continued reading. 

She was perfect. It was no wonder she became Student Council President.

...

You felt your back meet against a locker, and you stared right into the purple irises of a messy-haired boy. “What the motherfuck do you think you were doing, lookin’ at my girlfriend like that? You have a problem down here, or something, SIS?” his fingers grope right between your legs so fast you don’t even recognize it happened. You let your fist punch him hard enough he’s sent to the floor. You don’t say anything, you just keep on hitting him. He’s suddenly defenseless and weak against your practiced strikes. 

He may be a guy, but you REALLY know how to fight. He doesn’t.

Then, you hear a voice, “Vriska. What are you doing?”

You’re breathing heavily and shaking. You’re completely out of sorts with what just happened. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

It’s after school. Almost all the teachers have left the grounds, and there were other students elsewhere--clubs or sports. She says, eyes narrowing, “It looks like you’re beating up on my boyfriend.”

You open your mouth, but he’s a little quicker. “Aww, man. I was just up and all motherfucking about to walk right on by when she started beating on me for no reason. Something about Tavros or some shit.”

Terezi’s fingers clenched into fists and you quickly say, “That’s not--”

“I hate you.”

Your eyes widened, as you looked at her. “I hate...you. You’re despicable--”

You then interrupt, “--Pyrope. You can’t be always believing what everyone says over me! Your ‘boytoy’ got a little too handsy with me. What, was I supposed to take it?!”

She pauses, looks at the boy, and then at you. Then she laughs. “Gamzee? He could never hurt a fly! Your lies are so paper thin now, I can hardly believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Just stay away from him.”

She walks up to you, narrowing her eyes as she looks at you. “Next time you hurt him, I’m taking legal action.”

You don’t say a word. Her words stun you into painful silence.  
It lasts a heartbeat. 

You snap at her, saying, “Sure, if you’re really an amoral bitch, then I thought wrong of you, Pyrope. And you know what? Fine, if you like him so much be with him! Maybe that’s how you’ll die too, and then you’ll find out why you should have fucking listened to me!”

You stomp away, anger mulling over in your distracted, hurt mind. You don’t care about your words, and you don’t care what she has to say or think. You don’t even care...

...

You’re regretting your words by now, but you wonder if Terezi even gave them a proper weight and measured them? If they didn’t matter, then it’s probably for the best, considering how hurtful they were.

You hear prom’s coming up soon.

You think about asking Terezi anyway. You also need to get her away from that clown, but she absolutely refuses to speak to you, only if it’s necessary, and never alone.

But when you watch her lately, you notice bruises that nobody else would. When she turns her body which way or that, or if her skirt happens to ride up just a little too high. She’s quieter too. At first, you thought the dark spots were just a trick of the light.

At first, when you’ve been so angry and bitter at her, you think, This is what she deserves.

Then, when the anger fades, you hope it’s a trick, just your imagination.

Slowly, you begin to realize it wasn’t.

...

Terezi acted like it was normal, too. Which was kind of beginning to drive you a little insane. Although, you knew something was up, your ex-friend wouldn’t be able to keep up the charade forever. If there was something you didn’t like feeling, it was helpless.

Rose smiled at you when you brought your part of the group project in for AP Accounting. Not many people knew, but she was Kanaya’s girlfriend. How did you even find out? For awhile when you used to still care about Kanaya, you snooped in on all her conversations. You were getting lonely after all...

Rose said, “And here Kanaya was getting me worried that you wouldn’t bring in what you needed for the class. She said you had a past history of being unreliable and all. Not to mention, you know, muscle-headed.”

You stared at Terezi, Rose’s words almost blending into unintelligable background noise, but not enough. Kanaya, however, was kind of in the way of where you stared, so she shifted uncomfortably and eventually asked, “Vriska, is there a reason you’re staring at me?”

You reply, “I’m not looking at you, dumbass.”

Then you stand up and knock over Rose’s drink by ‘accident’. She angrily asks why you did that, and you reply, “You’re not supposed to bring drinks into here anyway, so chill.”

You ignore their bitching and plop down near Terezi. You notice how she flinches when you sit down. But she still refuses to say a word to you, and you just take a moment to notice that she’s got her project up. Her partner was supposedly ‘Gamzee’ but he didn’t show up. You’re not surprised that she must have done it all by herself.

You say, “Doesn’t look half bad. I especially like the way you did the colors on here.”

She parts her lips open a little, then closes them, and then her eyes.

“Thanks.”

...

You’re playing games on your computer later that night when you receive a message.

 **gallowsCalibrator [GC]** began trolling **arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**GC: ...**  
 **AG: What?**

**gallowsCalibrator** is idle.

 

You angrily slam your fist near the keyboard, making it rattle and jump into the air. Does she think that this is a fucking game? You grab your cellphone and dial her number. Tempted to scare the shit out of her, or her family. If she even picks up. 

She does pick up. For a few seconds. “Go away.”

Then she hung up. You sigh, flopping onto your bed. Then you text her.

**So all of that was for nothing? What the hell’s your pro8lem now, Pyrope? ******

On one hand you’re seriously concerned about her. On another hand, you’re unbelieveably pissed at her, but you’re not about to let her go without a fight. It wasn’t like she was just a ‘friend’ or a childhood friend you could throw away. She didn’t do things without very good reasons, and someone could argue Kanaya didn’t either. But you’re less inclined to believe the latter, because you heard recently why Kanaya cut ties with you. She was speaking to Rose and mentioned that you had kissed Tavros on a pure whim.

Yeah, you had, but what of it? That’s what you had thought. But she mentioned how she did so much for you and that it was silly that you couldn’t have noticed. You felt so angry you smashed a few things of 8 balls and Mindfang had to take the rest away before you could make your collection non existent.

You sighed.

A beep.

**3V3RYTH1NG**

You rolled over on the back of your bed, squinting at the message. Like that wasn’t cryptic enough.

**Stop 8eing so dramatic and tell me what’s up.**

You waited for about an hour and then some when you realized she wasn’t going to do just that. Maybe she just wasn’t ready yet. You sighed to yourself again, wondering why the hell she couldn’t just up and tell you what was wrong. Was she holding back because she was still mad at you?

You don’t know what, but you’re going to find out and you’re going to do it soon.

**Hey, will you go to prom with me?**

> Vriska: Hit send.

...

You find her again talking to her friends in Art class, when Gamzee, walks up to her and tells her that he’s taking her to prom. She then shakes her head. She then stands up, saying, “No. No, you’re not. I’m -- someone else already asked me out and I said yes! I’m breaking up with you. You’re not my boyfriend anymore!”

Terezi then gets up and runs out of class when the bell rings, and you smirked smugly at him when you notice the rage in his eyes. “What the motherfuck are you looking at, huh? SOMETHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS TO YOU?”

You spit at his feet. “Yeah, you. You’re a joke.”

Then, you leave.

...

You’re unable to track her down, so you just head home. Even for a blind girl, she knew when to cover up her tracks when she didn’t want to be found. Being born blind, she had so many things to go around and then adjust. Sure you had a problem with your eyes--one of your eyes having just really good sight and the other not so much--but it wasn’t as bad as hers.

You plop down onto your bed. You hear beeps sound on your computer from an instant messenger, but you don’t feel like answering whoever is sending you information. You think about how in the past when you and Terezi met, it was the best day of your life. You had someone who was your other half.

You never subscribed your love to the ‘normal’ status quo of society, which made you wish to wrap it in bandages and make it just disappear.

You hear the beeps again and you swear underneath your breath.

You rise to your feet and reluctantly plop over to your chair near your desktop computer. Your eyes widen.

 **gallowsCalibrator [GC]** began trolling **arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**GC: ...**  
GC: S3RK3T 4R3 YOU TH3R3?  
GC: W3 N33D TO T4LK  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW WH4T TO DO  
GC: 1 M34N 1 DO, BUT 1TS H4RD  
GC: 1 JUST W4NT3D TO 4POLOG1Z3 F1RST  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW 1F YOULL 3V3R W4NT TO T4LK TO M3 4G41N BUT PL34S3 4T L34ST R34D TH1S, 1 C4NT F4C3 TH1S BY MYS3LF  
GC: 4ND 1 DONT KNOW 1F 4NYON3 3LS3 WOULD B3L13V3 M3  
GC: ...  
GC: 1M SORRY FOR DOUBT1NG YOU  
GC: FOR TR34T1NG YOU L1K3 YOU W3R3 4LW4YS 3V1L...FOR S4Y1NG THOS3 WORDS 1N TH3 H4LL  
GC: 1 D1DNT M34N TH3M  
GC: TH3 F4CT 1S  
GC: 1 M1SS T4LK1NG TO YOU  
GC: 1TS SO H4RD T3LL1NG P3OPL3 1F SOM3TH1NG H4S H4PP3N3D TO YOU L1K3 TH1S, 3SP3C14LLY WH3N YOUR3 TOLD NOT TO T3LL 4NYBODY  
GC: 1 JUST N33D SOM3ON3 1 KNOW TO T4LK TO 4BOUT TH1S  
GC: MOR3 1MPORT4NTLY 1 N33D YOU  
GC: MY MOTH3R 4ND 4UNT...  
GC: 1 N3V3R TOLD YOU TH1S BUT TH3YV3 P4SS3D 4W4Y  
GC: MY S1ST3R W4TCH3S OV3R M3 BUT NOT R34LLY S1NC3 SH3 1S WORK1NG MOST OF TH3 T1M3  
GC: SO SH3 DO3SNT KNOW, NOT Y3T  
GC: BUT 1M 4LON3 4ND 1M SC4  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW WH4T TO DO  
GC: 1 DONT 3V3N KNOW 1F YOU C4R3 4NYMOR3  
GC: 1 C4NT SL33P  
GC: 1M 4FR  
GC: 1 TH1NK TH4T H3 M1GHT HURT M3 3V3N THOUGH 1 BROK3 UP W1TH H1M  
GC: H3 WH1SP3R3D 1N TH3 H4LLW4Y TH4T H3D BR34K M3 TON1GHT  
GC: 4ND M4K3 M3 COM3 CR4WL1NG B4CK  
GC: 1 SHOULD C4LL TH3 4UTHOR1T13S BUT FOR SOM3 R34SON 1M SC4R3D  
GC: 4LL 1 C4N H34R 1N MY H34D 1S H1M THR34T3N1NG TO M4K3 M3 P4Y 1F 1 DO WH3N H3 W4S HURT1NG M3  
GC: 1T ST4RT3D 4FT3R TH4T D4Y 1N TH3 H4LLW4Y  
GC: VR1SK4?  
GC: DO YOU TH1NK YOU COULD COM3 OV3R?  
 **AG: Sure...  
AG: Where would you 8e without me?**

...

You’re now at her house after getting permission from your aunt to go over to Terezi’s. You ring the door bell and there she opens it a fraction. You say, “Hey.”

Then she opens the door hurriedly all the way and pulls you inside. The door is shut and locked. She has all the shades concealing the windows, and is in red dragon pajamas. It’s so silent in here and she ends up guiding you upstairs to her room. She sits down on the bed and you place your stuff down from a bag. She looks at you tiredly. “You arrived. I didn’t even expect you to answer.”

You huff. “Who do you take me for? A heartless girl who abandons their sister in their time of need?”

Terezi laughs a little, and then fixes you a grin. “Yeah, that’s exactly who.”

You then get up and smirk at her, saying, “Then I’ll just leave.”

In a flash, she’s grabbing your arm with her hands and her words are coming out, eyes widened behind red-lensed glasses, worried that you’re going to really leave. For a moment, your words don’t even come out from your throat, as you feel a pang in your chest to see Terezi like this. You just sit there as Terezi places her head against the back of your shirt and holds onto your arm. You ignore the feeling of guilt as well as the feeling of heat that rises to your cheeks with her so close as you say, quietly, “I was just kidding. C’mon Pyrope...”

You’re still really confused why she wants you here over anyone else, but you’re not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Terezi is quiet for long while and just chooses to stay there. “...Pyrope? Why are you...?”

She mutters, “I feel comfortable.”

You feel your heartbeat run heavily against your chest, hearing her words. They were like a dream. Suddenly, her arms wrapped around your waist and she snuggles up against your back. You feel heat rise to your cheeks again. “Oh hell, you’re embarrassing me now.”

You hear her giggle. “I wouldn’t have it any other way! Besides, it’s just us. Who’s going to tell us we’re being weird or what we’re doing is wrong?”

You furrowed your eyebrows a little and asked, “What do you mean ‘what we’re doing is wrong’?”

She doesn’t miss a beat. “Just being...really close friends, hahaha. People might see it as weird, you know? Friends, so close like this...”

You snort, rolling your eyes. “That would be because you’re hugging me like if you let go of me for a second I might disappear.”

She muttered, “I’m afraid it just might happen. What if I let go and you disappear into the wilderness? What if you leave me and never come back?”

You listen to her words carefully, thinking that you were glad that you came. She’s practically a wreck now, thanks to her so-called previous boyfriend. You say, “I’m never going to let anyone touch you ever again. Was it just the bruises on the outside, or were there others elsewhere too?”

Her shoulders hunch as she sniffles. “I...it was just where he hit me with his fists. It didn’t escalate into the latter,” she lets out a shuddering sigh, “...yet.”

You say, “No one’s allowed to hurt my friends except for me.”

She punches you in the shoulder lightly and you laugh. “I was just kidding around a little, jeez. I don’t do that sort of thing now...remember?”

Terezi looks up at you in the dark, and snorts, saying, “Yeah right. I can’t even trust you anymore...”

It made you whine a little. “Oh come on Pyrope--”

Then she interrupts, “--Just kidding!”

You turn around on her in a second and pounce right on your unsuspecting friend, fingers going to under her armpits. She’s laughing as you fake menancingly declare that you’ve got her where you want her. Even in the dark you could easily see her--the way her eyes are closed tight and how her chest rises inconsistently with each spill of laughter that comes from her lips. “I give--I give up Vriska! Hahahaha!”

You smile and place yourself against her neck and mutter, “Good.”

Then you notice Terezi’s breath catches in her throat. Your bodies are so close together that your skin is against hers and you hear her mutter something but are unable to discern her words. So you ask what she said, only for her to say louder, pushing you away, “This is...wrong. Us being so close. I mean no one’s around to judge but we shouldn’t get used to this sort of thing in case someone takes it the wrong way.”

You’re silent and then decide to stand to your feet. “Well, what can we do? It’s almost close to bed time.”

Terezi murmured, “...Study a little. You need it, more than I do.”

You sighed loudly. “No way, Pyrope! I’m just not that kind of person. Doing a lot of work is troublesome when I don’t feel like it...”

You hear her snicker. “Not the promising candidate for someone who’s going to try to pass her hard classes, if you ask me.”

You end up rolling your eyes and look over at her. “Well, obviously no one really asked you, so shut it!”

This time you hear one of her infamous cackles, and you’re reminded of when you two were much more younger. When she laughed a lot more often, cackling so loud it pissed off anyone else nearby except you and her of course. “I missed that.”

Terezi sits up and looks at you, asking softly, “Missed what?”

You smile at her as she turns on a light. “Talking like this...but most importantly, hearing you laugh.”

She gives you a smile and a thought occurs to you. “Hey, did you ever receive the second message I sent to you on your phone?”

Terezi sighs softly and says, “...No. I turned it off and I brought it to school, but I lost it...Why, Serket? Was there anything important on it?”

You shake your head. “No, nevermind.”

...

Your school was called Skaia High. It was just your normal high school, with a lot of well-funded...well, everything. It made it easy for students to slack, but all the same, not fail. You thought you knew all you needed to, until when the day before the prom something happened to the school. When you walked in with Terezi, everyone was standing in front of their lockers, except for you two. You were careful to not grab a hold of her hand, because it would be plainly seen.

At the end of the entrance hall, was a looming figure with a grin. When you two became closer, you noticed it looked like Gamzee, except ten times more buff and taller. “You’re just in time for the motherfuckin’ show. HONK.”

You’re both led to a room that’s farther downstairs. About 10 floors beneath the school and there seems to be a field of some sort set up with tiles elevated above the floor in a circular manner. You look confused, until the principal of the school explains what it is. “We’ve had a tradition at this school...if someone wishes to both take to the prom and marry a person and there’s competition they can fight it out. We’ve kept it for the longest time, of course, and it’s been quite so long before this case has happened once again.”

You look at Terezi and then back over at him as many of the students go wild with their cheering. You hear the red head beside you mutter, “This is crazy...”

You placed a hand on her shoulder. “You bet.”

The principal smiles to everyone and announces, “It’s in the school contract, but no one really seems to read it, now do they? Now...this year’s competition is for our dear and beloved, highly excelling Terezi Pyrope! You should be honored!”

Your friend’s eyes widen and she whispers, “What? No...This isn’t what I wanted. I object to this!”

She’s told that she can’t object to it, if she agreed to it in the first place. You frown, looking up as two figures fight against each other--Karkat and Dave. It takes about 50 minutes, but then Dave manages to slip Karkat up, making him fall out of bounds. Then the blond-haired male sheathes his sword, before he comes up to face a certain Gamzee Makara. The black-haired male throws down something that smokes out the whole arena. You both watch intently, hearing the grunts and words you can’t even really make sense of. It’s even shorter than the last battle.

You don’t expect it but the blond falls down to the ground. You hear them declare Gamzee the winner, and there’s a silent chill amongst you all. You tell Terezi you need to use the bathroom, but in reality you go to where you saw the boys come to drop their names. Apparently just a few wanted to fight, and they’re going to ‘check’ if anyone else wanted to fight for her, fight for the girl you want. But first, you decide to change.

It isn’t hard to find a boy’s uniform. Especially when you knocked one out and disrobed to place it on yourself. You decide to steal some black sailor’s hat someone left in their locker, after you braid up your hair and bunch it up there. 

...

You don’t even put in a name, but just when Gamzee is about to walk off, and the principal takes out the paper you’ve put into the box, you walk onto the field. You say, in a deep voice, “I will be your challenger.”

You come at him, listening to him as he mocks that some ‘motherfucking nobody’ coming to fight against him was a ‘joke’, and you let your gauntlets fly at his face, knocking him straight to the floor because he was too busy caught up in trying to make upstaging preconfrontational comments during combat. He really was a fool--it was only his dirty tactics and luck that got him through the previous battles. You didn’t stop there though, your foot instantly connected with his side before he could get up and soon he got up to his feet, angry. But then he realized something.

He was standing out of bounds.

You smirk at him. “I win. You lose.”

...

“Is that really okay? I mean... this?”

Terezi looked at you with a worried expression, but then looked down, despite being ‘blind’. You could easily see the way her cheeks heated a soft pink, and you moved in to grasp your fingers around one of her hands. She looks up into your eyes, and there are murmurs around, people still recognizing it was you, except for a scarce few faces. No one said anything, no one knew, of your gender--at least the people who would protest this. Your other hand finds its way against her small back, pushing her forward against you. Her blush darkens.

You near her face and whisper, “Is it alright, if I take this hand to the prom and ask you to be wed with me, bond with me for eternity when we finish our education?”

She replies suddenly, eyes widening a little, “Yes! Yes, it’s okay.”

You hear the claps all around you. Then you lead her away from the others.

...

You two were back at your house, and she hardly said a thing. She was looking down at her feet. You asked, “What’s wrong, Pyrope? You’ve been... silent. I mean we can just pre--”

She suddenly interrupts, “Is it really that bad? Being with a girl...? Is that why you didn’t kiss me?”

You blink, stunned and confused. She draws her legs close to her body, hugging them near as she lay her head in them. “Usually...there’s a kiss. Nevermind, I’m sounding weird.”

You asked, “Why did you get over all of this so quickly?”

She snaps at you, “I didn’t! I just...I couldn’t stand it anymore! There were alot of things! I didn’t---I didn’t know what to do without you being my friend. Vriska, just...if you’re going to act like this then--mmmph!”

You decide that her lips are pretty nice against yours, warm, soft, and supple. You suck on the lower lip a little and a small whimper escapes her. Easily she crumples beneath you and it makes it easier for you to move yourself above her and deepen the kiss. You pull away and watch her as her chest rises up and down. Then she says, “...I can’t.”

You ask, eyebrows furrowing, “You can’t what?”

She replies, somehow with a straight tone, “I can’t be with you. We’re both women. Even if technically it’s unfair, it would get us in a lot of trouble. Vriska, I’m sorry.”

You move so your lips are touching against her right ear. You whisper, “Since when does that stop us?”

Terezi suddenly whimpers when your hand slides up her shirt. Her skin was so soft, god you wanted her so bad. You put kisses against her neck, biting as well as suckling there, and her body moves up against you, her lips parting in a soft moan. You state into the crook of her neck, “You want this, as much as I do.”

She’s quiet, and then you pull your hand from out from underneath her shirt, and she just curls up into a ball.

...

You are now TEREZI PYROPE, and you should have everything that you’ve ever wanted in this moment but you just can’t trust it. It seems too good to be true, and somehow you’re just worried that you’re being used again, even if she...

Your trust hasn’t come back fully. It was just because you’re actually desperately in love with her and have been deluding yourself that you could cut your ties away from Vriska. She could just be acting like this, wanting you for the wrong reasons. You hear her say she’s ‘not good at these sorts of things’ and then ask, “Did I go too far, Pyrope?”

You sniffle, and bring your legs closer to yourself. You feel a finger wipe away a tear. You hear her murmur an apology and then, shocked, you looked up at her. Or try to. She moves farther away from you. “I’m probably pushing this onto you; I don’t want to do that. It’s getting late, let’s go to bed.”

You hear her footsteps go further from you, and you just lie there, unable to say anything. You’re too scared to say anything, and you don’t know why. There’s so many emotions, it’s making your head hurt, and Vriska is getting farther, farther away from you. It’s okay if she’s just a friend? But she’s becoming so far now, and you’re afraid to reach out to the others. What if they think this whole scenario was ‘normal’--someone deciding your love life for you. Gamzee hurting you...

She’s so far, and you’re afraid she’ll distance herself from you like this.

But you miss her, talking to her, but you can’t say anything and it’s killing you. You hear the door shut quietly, and you let out a choked sob. You’re crying, quietly, and you just lay there with the tears coming down your face.

You don’t fall asleep.

...  
You come downstairs, stumbling in a haze, and then nearly fall flat on your face. You then walk into the kitchen and walk straight into a wall. You hear, “Pyrope. You look like a mess this morning.”

You murmur, “I couldn’t sleep.”

You instead fall on Vriska next, when you nearly collapse. This not the most flattering moment of Terezi Pyrope. You’re holding onto the back of her shirt tightly, and she’s asking, “Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

You laugh, and you just begin to laugh so hard, stumbling away from her, and into a counter. You’re laughing so hard and then you say, “Everything! Everything is wrong...feeling this way for you is criminal. I’m the criminal, I should be lynched, tried for my crimes.”

You hear her whisper in your ear, “You’re not a fucking criminal. Feeling for a girl isn’t wrong, no matter what the hell society says.”

You turn around, mouth opening to say something, but her lips silence you. Oh god you love it when she kisses you, but you shouldn’t. She quickly pulls away. “But I don’t want to force you into it.”

An awkward silence ensues. 

She walks further away, and you bring your hands closer to your arms. She says, “Come down and eat something Pyrope, you look so thin I can almost see right through you!”

You can tell where she’s standing and she’s putting away cereal she’s poured into two bowls, which you guess from the colors and sounds. You quickly press your head against her back and she stops. Then she sighs when she notices you’re just resting there. “You’re pretty adorable.”

You punch her back a little, saying, “In court, perjury is considered illegal.”

She huffs and says, “What kind of response is that?!”

Slowly and hesitantly, you wrap your arms around her waist with a smile. “Not the response you were looking for?”

You hear the way her breath hitches in surprise, and it feels so intimate that you’re unable to resist a shiver. You whisper, “It’s a crime...but I’m in love with you. You love me too, right?”

You hear her swallow thickly and say, “Yeah.”

You think you could do it. If it was her, even if she betrayed you...she was different now, right?

You smile, feeling the warmth come to your cheeks and your heartbeat racing so hard in your chest. “Let’s do it then. Let’s be girlfriends.”

You decided everything was going to be okay.

...

Whenever Vriska wasn’t there, he’d come and whisper things into your ear. You’d ignore it at first, but then it became words like ‘dike or slut’. 

Then, one day, he starting asking how he liked it when Vriska touched you at night, and then places his hands on your hips when he asks about how you would feel if he shoved his --

You felt gross. You reacted instantly and swung your cane into his side when he came too close. “Stop it!”

He comes close again and suddenly grabs your wrists tightly. Your cane drops to the ground. “Gamzee stop--”

He presses himself against you and you panic. He has your wrists above your head with just one hand. 

You’re both in the art room, alone, after school. You’re supposed to meet with Vriska, but instead this was happening. He whispers into your ear that you were ‘asking for it’. 

You kick at him hard between the legs, he lets go of you, and you make a run for it. He comes for you, and you see the scenario in your mind. He comes out of the door and you trip him.

Your fingers go around his throat and--

snap.

...

You wake up, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. You really need to tell Vriska that Gamzee is harassing you again. Although he already is in so much trouble given with the fact that there’s charges being pressed against him. Then again, it’s not just Gamzee. People are slightly acting different towards you now. They’re judging you when they speak to you now, knowing you’re with a girl.

You sob softly to yourself, feeling miserable, until, you hear downstairs the door slam open. Your eyes widened.

You quickly locked your door and called 9-1-1.

You heard a few voices, calling for your name and just in case, on your cellphone you text Vriska. You hide underneath the bed, scared.

They’re coming closer to your room and you hear a gun go off downstairs. Why? You didn’t do anything to deserve this. You think a little more, and more as their footsteps come closer to your room.

Slowly, and shakily, your fingers begin to strip your clothes.

...

You are now VRISKA SERKET and you are in Terezi’s house. There’s blood splashed on the walls, policemen there, and of course, Terezi herself. She’s standing there in a bathrobe, eyes dull, until she looks up at you. You step forward, not even caring where you step and bring her close into a hug. You murmur, “Pyrope, I’m glad you’re okay.”

She smiles at you, grin wide. “They took the distraction. I lead them into the trap.”

Your eyes widened and you hug her tighter. “Nothing...no one touched you, right?”

She said, “No.”

You grit your teeth. No one should have to go through this--and you know that this is your fault. You can see the words spray-painted on the wall giving an insulting name according to her gender orientation. If you hadn’t said anything to her, like that, they wouldn’t have attacked her. “Why not me instead, Pyrope? Why you?”

She said simply, “Because I’m guilty. I’m a criminal.”

Something within you switches on and you snap. “You’re not a criminal. You’re beautiful, you’re fucking wonderful! YOU’RE INNOCENT AND THEY’RE THE ONES WHO ARE THE FUCKING...THE FUCKING ASSHOLES! They’re GUILTY, not YOU! ALRIGHT, PYROPE?!”

Terezi’s eyes widened, and you hear everyone stop. Then she kisses you. You wrap your arms around her, pulling her close.

A policeman clears his throat, and you two quickly break it up, embarassed.

...

You’re both in a park, fingers around Terezi’s, and you notice her blush. “You look adorable like that.”

She mumbles she doesn’t and you poke her cheek with a free finger, making her lick it. You jump in surprise, face becoming heavy with heat, and then she’s laughing, but for the first time in a while you notice it’s a kind of nice one. Not one that’s hollow or fake. Somehow, it makes your face heat up even more. “Shut up.”

Terezi laughed even more. “Make me, Serket!”

Then she stuck out her tongue and you rolled your eyes. You kissed her in the next moment, tongue slipping into her mouth as you forced her against a tree. “Mmph!”

She pulls away, her eyes looking up at you. They’re absolutely beautiful, and you just want to...fuck. Probably literally in this case.

“Vriska? Is there something wrong?”

You flush and say, “No, it’s nothing.”

She snickers and then says, “You’re a terrible liar when you’re doing it straight to my face. So, cough it up!”

You snort and say, “When you take your shirt off, I will.”

Terezi suddenly grins and begins to lift off her shirt and you panic a little. “Wait! I didn’t mean it literally, goddamnit Pyrope--”

She laughed when you literally grabbed her wrists to stop her. Then you mutter, “Unless you want to do something like this private.”

The red head smiled. “So that’s what you meant!”

Your reply is the epitomy of coherent. Which is why you’re falling over it, words refusing to come out as something understandable. She smiles at you warmly though, and she says, “So you don’t think I’m crazy.”

You blink. “Huh?”

She laughs and looks to the side. “After what I did, I mean. You’re still standing here with me.”

You shook your head, forgetting for a second she couldn’t see it. “If anything, I was the one surprised you didn’t think I was crazy. Not anymore.”

...

You are now TEREZI PYROPE, and dressed up in a red suit. You’re really nervous, but you’re sure it would go well. You become a little nervous at the thought, afraid that it would go horribly wrong. All you remember though during the prom dance is Vriska. 

Vriska leading you in a dance.

Vriska’s mouth on your lips.

Vriska’s hand in your pants, when you two are in the bathroom.

Vriska’s fingers touching you, making you scream in pleasure, but no one could hear it because of the loud music.

You’re deeply in love with her and no one is going to stop you. Either of you two.

No one.


End file.
